Ever increasing environmental concerns have led industrial boilers and electric generating units (EGUs) to seek reliable cost-effective methods to control sulfur and mercury emissions. Dry bulk sorbent injection systems have been used to mitigate SO2, SO3, Hg, HCl, and HF emissions from these large industrial boilers. These systems convey dilute phase or sorbent materials, such as powder activated carbons from storage bins or vessels through a convey line to injection ports on boiler flue gas ducts to reduce acid gases and mercury. The injected sorbent material captures with the pollutants in the flue gas to effectively and efficiently reduce emissions. Typically sorbent material is dispensed from a vessel or hopper through an inlet to the convey line. Convey pressure is supplied to the convey line through a blower to transport the sorbent material or powder from the inlet to the injection ports. Back pressure along the convey line can interfere with powder discharge from the vessel or storage bin and limit the magnitude of convey pressure supplied to the line. The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.